Emerald In Minecraftia
by The Shapeshifter writerartist
Summary: Emerald (My Perfect Persona) ends up getting pulled into Minecraft! in her jonrey to try to get back She Meets the REAL Sky and Deadlox and Many other MC Youtubers, Once she leaves you think i'm gonna this right? WRONG, after Emerald Returns will take the point of view of Opal (My MC Persona) as she tries to firgue out what she has stored in her as we meet her ever "Spawning" Forms
1. Chapter 1 Getting to Minecraftia

Emerald in Minercaftia

(May Contain Yogscast Skydoesminecraft and other MC Youtubers)

Chapter 1; Getting to Minecraftia

~ Emerald's Room in Crackenville~

Emerald sat in front of her Computer screen staring at Rythian's Chanel again "God Dang it... It's still not there..." She pouted turning away from the computer to her Flarepup "What's taking them so long? I mean it's been more than a month Since the last one," She asked Flarepup

"How should I know Mommy, I'm just a yogpet..." Flare answered feeling bad for her so call 'Mother' Of course she (YES SHE) always question her mother's Sanity but this was a little different. She Knew Emerald wasn't one to be patience unless she really needed to but this was the longest she has seen her mom wait. Sighing and went back to her mushroom village thing.

Watching Emerald smiled and went back to looking to see if ANY YouTube account she watched had updated. "Nothing? That's odd of them All of them... looking here most of them were planning a Mod showing thingy... Minecraftia portal?" She stated. "Looks fun I should try it." She hit the link to download it and after 2 hours of trying to figure out how to download it and add it... "Ugh why is hard to download and mod MC?" she complained but now matter she booted up Minecraft and what happen she nor anyone had planned... All that was there was a wall of Netherrack, "did I not do it right?" I questioned shakeing the monitor.

"Oh you did it right… You just never should of Downloaded this… time to go to Minecraftia…" A Voice said

"What? Oh Shit…" She exclaimed as a portal came out of the screen and started pulling her it. "FUDGGGGEEE" she blacked out as she traveled though her computer to her file…

~Minecraftia~

Emerald woke up and looked down to where she was free falling, over land "SHIZZZ" She started and started pulling out her Water staff she had "PLZ PLZ PLZ Still work even if we're not in Crakenville WORKKK." She screamed as she used it to move water from a random lake to under her where she could safely land. "safe… Eign girh" she said as she fell into water blanking out again.

Jason and Sky were just hunting a Squid who had stole a block of Butter from the Sky army's Vault which Sky vowed to killed. "whoa Jason The water moving! AND ITS TAKEING THE SQUID WITH IT! AFTER IT!" Sky shouted running after it with a sweat dropping Jason fallowing him. "Falling girl?" sky question with just with Jason looking up just to get soaked.

"Oo Girl! Maybe I should take too?" The Squid questioned going to grab her

" Oh no you don't!" sky said cutting the squid's reaching arms off. Then stabbing his head. "Yeah! Take that squid!" Sky chanted as Jason was pulling out the girl from the now formed lake. "oh is she ok?" sky asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I'll think she'll be fine, let's Take her back with us." Jason stated picking up the girl and carrying her "Back to the Sky Army Sky?" Jason asked sky just shook his head looking at the girl trying to figure out who she was without having to wake her up.

"dude I think she's a controller…" Sky mentioned looking at her hands which had a pair of gloves and these weird things at the side of her hair which looked like they were tucked behind her ear but they were floating freely with nothing keeping there.

"That's impossible. How would she know…? Wait, What if was who you those people or Controllers said watch them play with us?" Jason asked.

"We have to wait and see." Sky said looking at the sky "We'll just have to wait…"

~Minecraftia; Sky army base~

Emerald shifted under the blanket she was under and opened her eyes to see SkydoesMinecraft looking right at Deadlox. She looked to her right to see deadlox looking at sky and they were talking "Dude I don't think she's One of them too." Deadlox said

"But I know it! We'll find out who's right when she gets up!" Sky shouted then looked at her and noticed she was stareing back and forth between the two Minecraftians. "Hi There," Sky said to her as she sat up.

"OH my fudgeing Notch… am I dreaming? No then they be in maid dresses so this is real…" she question and notice the two men where stareing at her with a weird look. "What?" she asked "Never mind, If it's ok could you tell me where in the world I am?" She asked the two men.

"No. Me and Sky here will do the asking and YOUR going to answer Ok?" deadlox said at her.

"Ok then. Shoot," she stated waiting to hear they're questions.

"Have to heard about Some people who on a thing called 'Youtube' Named 'Skydoesminecraft' or 'Deadlox' or 'Minecraftunavise'?" Sky questioned

"Heard about? I'm subscribed to Two of them. Skydoesminecraft and the third one." She answered proudly, looking at Deadloxs who frowned at that.

"Do you play a game called 'Minecraft'?" Deadlox asked she nodded

"It's one of my fave games. Next to professor Layton and other games like it." She added.

"See Deadlox? I TOLD YOU SHE IS ONE." Sky shouted at him which made him frown

"Ok Ok you were right, geez." He said. "and to answer your question you're in the game called 'Minercraft' The land though is called Minecraftia." Sky helped Emerald out of the bed while Deadlox asked "What's your name?"

"Name? Oh My name is Emerald." She beamed as they walked off…


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Adam, Ty, and Jason

Chapter 2; Meeting Adam, Ty, And Jason.

**I do not own youtube,MC, Skydoesminecraft, And anyone else in the sky army and SQUIDS.**

~Sky's office~

After what seem like 2 or 3 hours of walking Sky opened a door with something she thought she never see in Minecraft or 'Minecraftia' as they called it, The door had gold leafing on it in the shape of the Sky Army symbol (which she had only seen on Wikis) of course Deadlox pushed her in with made her roll on the ground till she bumped into someone looking up she almost in a heartbeat knew who she was looking at, SkydoesMinecraft. Or well the one in HER world. "Hi..." she squeaked out she was never really used to many men sharing the same area has her, one or two or three were fine but six? That was twice the max of her comfort zone. Standing up quickly so none of them had to help her up.

"So Who's This Sky?" Her sky asked, she knew she most likely have to call him by his real name and not his youtube name, she was lucky even knew what it was! she looked at the two then she realized they were wearing almost the same thing, The only way she could tell them apart was the fact that the MC Sky wore the Amulet and the trademark sunglasses while her world one weren't.

"I'm Emerald, It's an honor to Meet you, well All of you." she said holding out her hand in a manner. Adam (which is Her world sky) Shook it and then Ty(AKA Deadlox), And lastly Jason (AKA MinecraftUniverse). I notice that they both were wearing something just like the Minecraft Persona Ty the thing he was missing was the Headset and the arm bands, Jason was wearing the Spacesuit but without the helmet and the jetpack. I looked down at me to see what I saw wearing All I was wearing but a simple dress, Barely anything to cover myself in I looked up at the boys to see they noticed what I had too, Adam looked like he was about to start drooling, I looked at him and then he started drooling, I slapped him "PERV!" I shouted and I pulled up my dress. Ty and Jason got the idea I was stronger than I looked. Sky started giggle at the fact his 'Controller' got slapped just by drooling over a girl. Deadlox elbowed him for doing that and I walked over to somewhere where I could fix the dress. I slipped into a bathroom and I looked at the straps "Too long. I have to fix them..." I muttered I took the cloth and I fixed them so it looked better. "There, No more pervert looks from them." I walked out and I notice that Sky and Deadlox blushed a bit and then they stopped. I walked over and looked at the two men. "What?" I asked they blushed more,

"Nothing, it's just you look..." They started "Pretty." I blushed a bit as sky coughed a bit. "So Emerald I'm guessing you did what ended up happen to them?" He asked. I guessed he was talking about the weird mod I put on my Computer. I nodded, I was still confused that all my Wands and Holding zone still worked, I thought that they would only work when I was in a zone with... Magic. I slapped myself in the face for not realizing this earlier, Of course this world would have Magic! Sky was looking at her weirdly, then though she was ranting in her head she was walking around and waving her arms like she usually did. No one spoke for a bit then Sky said "Ok, So we need to find out a way to send you four home so you can warn others not to 'download' this 'mod' so we can live in our normal peace again?" The four looking at one another nodded.

"Maybe Notch will know? Or Jeff, Whichever one in power really. Or maybe a demigod." I said out loud. I shrugged all the others thought for a moment and then they gave a looked like 'that won't work' "Or not. so what are we going to do, I mean Some people are going to wonder what's going on and where we are. Can we even get on to internet or anything?" I asked. I tapped the weird things by my head. as soon as I did they when right in my Eyes. "Gah! What how? hmm." I tried getting on to the Internet and it seem to work perfectly fine to get on. "Holy shiz, I can get on to the Internet from here? How is the possible?" I went to check to youtube and other things. "I have perfect Wi-Fi." I am so lost, I shook my head and then I knew what we needed to do. I went to the yogscast and PM them, I started out loud tying because it was the only way I thought it work. "Dear Yogscast, I just wish to warn you. Don't try doing a Mod Showcase of the mod called 'Minecraftia Portal' It's exactly what you think. But we don't really know how to get out. Signed, A yognau(Gh)t and some other people." I sent it and hope it would be in time. Then I realized I had no clue how to return the things to the side. then without thinking they whipped back to the side.

"So we warned them?" Sky asked. I nodded feeling proud being able to maybe save my some of my fave people in the Youtube world. she looked at all the other people in the room. "So what now?" they all thought for a moment and then

"Parkcore?" Deadlox asked. They all looked at each other then all nodded. and went to walked out before Emerald said out loud

"Wait! I can't parkcore in this!" she ran out after them in her long dress and felled face first down. with all the men laughing at her she stood lightly up and asking "Can we stop so I can get something better?" the boys started laughing again...


End file.
